Question: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{y - 1}{3y + 2} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3y + 2$ $ y - 1 = \dfrac{3y + 2}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ 5(y - 1) = 3y + 2 $ $5y - 5 = 3y + 2$ $2y - 5 = 2$ $2y = 7$ $y = \dfrac{7}{2}$